


【金钱组/米耀】霸道总裁的落跑甜心（2/5）

by EndymionSelene



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 01:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndymionSelene/pseuds/EndymionSelene





	【金钱组/米耀】霸道总裁的落跑甜心（2/5）

金钱组，少量好茶，微量异色金钱提及，黯耀兄弟设定

切开黑小狼狗甜心米 x 恋爱脑傻白甜总裁耀

国庆贺文系列 1/7，上中下……大概三发？搞完

无脑无剧情，垃圾文笔，瞎几把写，疯狂OOC，谨慎阅读

题目瞎取的别理我

前文：霸道总裁的落跑甜心 上

***

王耀做了一个很长的梦。

首先是雨，雨水流过全身，温度却是暖的。随后，雨势不知不觉变小，滴滴答答的雨点像是有生命的飞虫似的直往他身上叮，打在身上又痒又疼，挥也挥不开，烦人得要命。

然后是一只巨大无比的金毛猎犬。那金毛热情洋溢地扑了过来，沉甸甸毛茸茸的身体热得要命，推也推不开，他瘫在沙地上，仿佛变成一条咸鱼，被金毛热乎乎的舌头舔得生无可恋。

舔着舔着，金毛莫名其妙变成了某种色彩斑斓的巨蛇，从四肢开始紧紧缠着他，滚烫的毒牙扎进肉里，搅得他浑身都疼，那毒液却带着奇异的酸软酥麻浪潮一般涌向四肢百骸，席卷他的所有知觉。

醒来的时候，天光大亮。

金色的阳光洒在雪白的枕边，为了躲避刺眼的阳光，王耀把半张脸都埋在被子里，只剩乱糟糟的黑发露在外头，裹得像只又肥又软发了芽的毛毛虫，差一点没把自己憋死。

“李阿姨，李阿姨？”

头又晕又沉，王耀懒得睁眼，闭着眼喊了两声保姆的名字，却没有任何回音。

咦，我这是在哪？

慢慢睁开眼睛，他下意识想伸手把自己撑起来，却突然发现，他动不了了。

全身的肌肉像是被人用推土机碾过，每一寸都又酸又软，像是煮过头的面条，连移动手指都觉得艰难无比。腰部以下毫无知觉，喉咙也干哑无比，仿佛有人趁他睡着时为他做了个高位截瘫，还附赠了一整夜的卡啦OK马拉松。

王耀闻着空气里混着奇怪味道的酒精气味，艰难地在脑袋里拼凑昨晚的记忆。

会所，红酒，亚瑟柯克兰，笑得不怀好意的亚瑟柯克兰，还有现在这样如同被人揉吧揉吧搓了一晚上的身体。

叮咚一声，王耀得到了答案。

阴险狡诈的柯克兰，居然趁我断片，把我打成这样公报私仇。

恩。要找个时间找他打一架。

王总眯着眼睛在脑海里尽情暴打了一顿其实很无辜的柯克兰先生，正挣扎着想起来找手机，却突然发现自己的腰上好像锁了一条胳膊，比身体温度高一点的手掌按在他的小腹上，将他牢牢地固定在原地。

均匀而温热的气息从背后拂过来，带着这张床上另一个人的热度，蹭得他光裸的后背微微发痒。

而慢慢恢复知觉的下半身，一条明显不属于他的腿蛮横地横进他的双腿之间，大腿内侧敏感的皮肤上，一个又热又湿的东西贴在那里，跟着身后人的呼吸微微颤动。

这触感，这温度……

王耀颤巍巍地用两根手指捏着被角，小小掀开一个口，心惊胆战地往里头看了一眼，接着面如死灰地感受了一下身体某个不可描述的位置此刻的感觉。

艹。

王总悲愤欲绝。

被人睡了。

得益于王大少荤素不忌浪荡不羁的感情生活，王总虽然是个根正苗红洁身自好的佛系青年，但没吃过猪肉也算是见过猪跑的，私底下还悄咪咪好奇过男人跟男人那是什么感觉。

但他怎么能是下面那个！

他怎么能是被人压在身下嘤嘤嘤娇喘连连的小白脸！

王总颤着手去勾丢在床脚下的皱巴巴的西装裤，艰难地从裤兜里摸出一把黑亮亮做工精致的手枪。

深吸一口气，他神色庄严地拉开保险栓，脑内默数123，然后猛地翻身坐起，把黑洞洞的枪口顶到了身后那人的额头上。

嘶……

腰疼。

那个男人被这剧烈的动作吵醒，在王总居高临下的逼视下，慢慢睁开惺忪的睡眼。

“早安，宝贝，”他揉揉眼睛，冲着王耀露出一个慵懒甜蜜的微笑，然后像是刚刚才发觉眉心顶着的枪管一样困惑地问：“怎么了吗？”

怎么了吗？？？

王总气得脸蛋发红，用枪管顶着那个男人的额头将他按进枕头里，恶狠狠地问：“谁派你来的？你……你……”

你为什么要睡我。

这他怎么问得出来！

“不是你叫的服务吗？”男人理所当然地回答。

“诶？”

王耀愣了一下，被酒精模糊的碎片记忆像是关键字索引成功一样一点点浮上脑海，拼凑出昨晚亚瑟的声音，塞进胸口的纸片，定好的房间，还有失去意识前那抹刺眼的金色……

是……是特殊服务？

王耀愣愣地看着身下的男人，发现其实比起男人，他更该被称为男孩。

金灿灿的短发在阳光的照耀下仿佛能发光，西方人特有的雕塑一般深刻的轮廓，蓝眼睛深邃而剔透，露出被子的身体肌肉结实线条流畅。

这是一个非常俊美的男孩，配上那个灿烂甜蜜的笑容，简直就是标准的美国甜心。

啊，他长得真好看。

王总开始走神。

老王家三代颜控，娶的夫人都是名噪一时的大美人。到了他们这一代，王大少生性冷酷，长大了又沉迷商场上的勾心斗角，于是这点儿颜控基因便全在王二少身上发扬光大。

方才那些羞愤的熊熊怒火在看到男孩英俊得晃眼的脸时突然哑火。

瞧瞧这蓝眼睛，瞧瞧这脸，瞧瞧这肌肉。

王总觉得自己不亏了。

“你是对我昨天的服务不满意吗？”男孩笑着问。

淦。他的呆毛还一颤一颤的，真鸡儿可爱。

清了清嗓子，王耀把理智从男孩闪亮的笑容上移开，眯着眼睛，努力用严肃可怕的声音威胁：“什么服务，我什么感觉都不记得。待会儿我给你开张支票，咱俩这事儿就算结了。你也看到了，我可是有枪的，你要是敢把今天的事说出去一个字……”

王总慢慢将食指扣上板机，眼神阴冷：“我就让你，生，不——”

诶？

威胁的话语戛然而止。

隐约感到身下不正常的触感，王耀震惊地看着身下狗狗眼亮晶晶的男孩，半晌，不可置信地颤声说：“你……你是禽兽吗？”

男孩眨眨眼睛，浅金色的睫毛小扇子一样扇啊扇，乖巧又无辜。

王总把枪抵得更紧了，声音悲愤：“软下去！”

“这又不是我能控制的，”男孩无奈地摊手，“看到自己喜欢的人坐在自己身上，当然会硬啊。又不是O起障碍。”

“你！你！你简直……”

恩，等下，他刚刚说了什么？

“你，你喜欢我？”

“对呀。”蓝眼睛的男孩伸出手，温柔地抚摸王耀颈侧暗红色的吻痕，声音虔诚：“我对你一见钟情。”

王总撇撇嘴，明显不信：“你这业务水平挺牛逼的啊，情话一套一套的。少废话，你给我记着，昨晚的事既然是生意，我既往不咎，出了这道门，你要是敢说半——卧槽，你干嘛！！！”

男孩皱着眉看着身上气呼呼的王总，突然猛地挺腰。那根早就精神起来的东西带着滑腻的粘液滑过王耀敏/感的大/腿/内/侧皮肤，引得他一阵战栗，登时腰就软了一半。

紧贴的皮肤湿热滚烫，食髓知味的身体记忆从相触的地方慢慢苏醒，滚烫的能灼伤人的呼吸，热烈缠绵的亲吻，黏腻情/色的汗水，以及……身体里翻涌而来的灭顶快感。

好像，真的很爽……

趁着王耀走神的瞬间，男孩轻易从王耀手里夺过手枪，一个翻身就反客为主，将一脸懵逼的王总按进了床垫里。

年轻男孩勾起一个略带得意的笑，俯身温柔地亲了亲王耀不安扇动的睫毛，然后撑起身子，直视着王耀的眼睛乖巧又认真地问：“王耀，你要不要包养我？”

“诶？”

“包养我的话，我就不会乱说了。而且……”男孩低低笑了一声，身体情/色地轻轻磨蹭着王耀，声音低沉：“我们的身体很契合，昨晚你也很舒服不是吗？为什么不试一试呢？”

包养……

乱搞男女关系！作风不正！这是要开除党籍的！

“谁要跟你乱搞男女关……”王总凶巴巴地瞪过去，然而在看到男孩带上点哀求的漂亮清澈的蓝眼睛时，声音很没志气地转了个调，变成一句滑稽又委屈巴巴的：

“好……好吧。”

他真好看。颜狗王总如是想着。

反正……两个男的，这不算乱搞男女关系吧。

男孩听到满意的答案，响亮地亲了一口王耀的脸蛋，然后像只大狗一样扑上来拿头发蹭王耀，蹭得王耀咯咯发笑，直拿手去推他的脑袋。

闹了一阵，男孩把脸窝在王耀的颈窝里，深深呼吸着他皮肤的味道。

“你怎么中文这么好？”

“我学了很久中文的，现在也在中国念书。”

“你是美国人哦？”王耀看着他年轻的脸，有点惋惜：“怎么……怎么会干这一行呀？”

“因为喜欢你呀。”男孩理所当然地回答。

“啧，”王耀明显还是不信，但不再深究，而是转了话头：“话说，你怎么不怕我那把枪？不怕我真突突了你？”

“我昨晚已经检查过了啊。更何况，只有你这种没摸过枪的才会觉得这玩意儿能唬住人吧……”男孩坐起身，拿起那把漆黑的手枪把玩着，突然想起什么，乐了起来：“说起来，今天是我生日呢。”

说着，他把枪口对准王耀的眉心，微笑着扣下扳机。

砰地一声，黑洞洞的枪管里，三角形的小彩旗欢快地弹射出来，伴随着电流感浓重的音乐声：“祝你生日快乐，祝你生日快乐，祝你生日～快乐，祝你生日快乐～”

王耀：……

王耀：“呃，好吧，这其实是给我弟准备的生日礼物……”

男孩把手枪放回床头柜，重新扑在王耀身上，趴在他胸口声音软软的：“我就当你是祝我生日快乐了。”

“诶……”

这家伙怎么这么会撒娇。

而且还很好看。

但是……

王耀红着脸，拿手拍拍他结实的手臂，小声说：“你……诶，打个商量行不行，你那玩意儿，能先软一会儿吗？”

“不行。”男孩埋在王耀的肩头低低地笑，声音闷闷的：“你在我眼前，哪有那么容易软下去。”

“再说了，你不是说你都不记得了吗，我要帮你想起来。”

抬起头，男孩笑得像只饥肠辘辘的小狼狗，蓝眼睛闪闪发亮：“就现在好了。”

背后一凉，王总义正词严表示拒绝。

男孩舔舔嘴唇，拒绝了王总的拒绝。

“别，你等下，诶，诶，轻点儿……啊！嗯！……你，你慢点……”

情/欲翻卷之中，男孩低哑的声音在耳边响起。

“记住了，宝贝，我的名字是阿尔弗雷德。”

被折腾得二次高位截瘫的王总在昏睡过去的前一秒，脑子闪过一个念头。

二十来岁的年轻人，真是可怕。

TBC

这个耀耀一点也不霸道总裁！对不起！

其实他就是一个在黯爷保护下快乐成长没啥烦恼没啥防备心的颜控傻白甜哈哈哈哈

于是被米套路了【先让我为英sir点个蜡

后面的我马上搞出来

米米身份当然不是应召甜心哈哈哈哈哈

写金钱日常太快乐了完全不想推剧情【你冷静


End file.
